Rosa Morta
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Não poderia morrer daquela forma. Tendo sido o mais belo em vida, deveria ser o mais belo também na morte! Não poderia permitir que houvesse um cadáver mais belo a seu lado. (História escrita para o SAOF, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal).


**Título:** Rosa Morta

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 18 anos.

**Palavras:** 2295

**Personagens/Casais:** Afrodite de Peixes, Shun de Andrômeda, OC (mestre de Afrodite), Saga de Gêmeos. Menção a outros.

**Gêneros:** Drama, gen, deathfic.

**Resumo:** Não poderia morrer daquela forma. Tendo sido o mais belo em vida, deveria ser o mais belo também na morte! Não poderia permitir que houvesse um cadáver mais belo a seu lado.

**Notas: **História escrita para o SAOF, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **20/10/2012**).

Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados.

* CAPA: Trata-se de um _screenshot_ do anime, todos os direitos reservados.

**Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (11/11/2012):** O período de exclusividade da fic na comu já tinha passado, mas me enrolei toda e acabei não republicando... mas aqui está.

Para quem não sabe, "SAOF" significa "Sofrendo Até o Fim". É um desafio da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal em que você escolhe um personagem de alguma série e escreve uma fic drama/angst com ele. Assim que li o desafio, veio-me à mente uma fic com o Afrodite (não, gente, eu não o escolhi apenas por amar esse cara XD). Foi um desafio e tanto pra mim.

Avisei nas notas finais, mas só pra constar: eu sei que a cena na série é diferente, ok? Tomem como licença poética u.u'' Espero que curtam...

**AVISOS:** menção a abuso e assédio sexual envolvendo menores de idade, mas nada explícito. Insinuações a yaoi, também sem concretização.

* * *

**ROSA MORTA**

_"A beleza não elimina a tragédia, mas a torna suportável" (Rubem Alves)_

Não conseguia acreditar.

Lá estava Andrômeda, inerte sobre o tapete de rosas que havia se formado devido à explosão de sua própria cosmoenergia. Estava ali, derrotado a seus pés.

Mas Afrodite sabia que não havia vencido.

Sua visão estava nublada, seu corpo doía inteiro e podia sentir o sangue escorrer livremente por sua pele cada vez mais lívida. A Tempestade Nebulosa o havia atingido em toda sua força, o que jamais sonharia ocorrer em se tratando de um mero moleque de bronze.

Deu um passo, e mais outro, e sentiu os joelhos cederem. Não tinha forças sequer para aparar sua queda com os braços. Caiu de bruços sobre as pétalas macias, os olhos desfocados mirando o garoto a seu lado.

_Derrotado_.

Fitou seu oponente. Shun estava com sua face voltada para o cavaleiro de Peixes, os olhos cerrados e um leve sorriso no rosto. Afinal, havia conseguido seu intento. Derrotara Afrodite de Peixes e deixara o caminho livre até Saga. Estava em paz com sua consciência.

Apesar de uma ou outra escoriação, sua morte havia sido limpa. Uma Rosa Sangrenta, apenas. O semblante sereno de Andrômeda fazia parecer que o garoto estivesse apenas adormecido.

Havia _beleza_na morte de um inimigo, mas tão somente porque esta lhe trazia a vitória. Se estava saindo derrotado, a morte de Shun não lhe trazia qualquer júbilo. Afrodite sentiu o ódio corroer-lhe as entranhas. Mesmo morto, havia saído vitorioso e com a beleza jovem imaculada. Dupla vitória do menino de bronze.

Jamais imaginara que terminaria assim. Pensando bem, jamais havia pensado seriamente na própria morte. Algo glorioso, talvez. Nada que não merecesse por sua beleza e superioridade.

Suspirou, percebendo a própria mente tragá-lo.

******0000000000**

- Ei! Aqui! Tem um garotinho aqui!

O menino de quatro anos viu a escuridão ceder a um facho de luz pálida quando o homem retirou parte da pilha de escombros que o soterrava. Restos de um casarão tradicional que havia sido colocado em chamas por algum motivo que o pequeno Afrodite não entendia ainda – paixões? Amor? Ódio? Ciúme? Alguma coisa abstrata nesse sentido.

A visão de sua mãe ardendo ainda queimava suas retinas. Ela lhe gritara alguma coisa, mas o garoto havia se afastado. Sua mãe, de lindos cabelos dourados como o Sol do verão sueco e olhos azuis da cor do céu de primavera. Mas, naquele momento, aquela mulher não era sua mãe. Havia ficado tão _feia_. Não queria os braços daquela criatura cuja visão lhe causava repulsa.

Seu pai ardia também. Fora ele o responsável pelo incêndio que destruiu a casa. O homem ria. "Quero ver ele olhar pra você agora", ele ria e gritava para a esposa em desespero. Feia, feia, muito feia. O homem, em um esgar quase demoníaco, era ainda mais horrendo, totalmente diferente do belo homem de olhos verdes que lhe contava histórias para dormir.

Afrodite se encolheu, queria distância daqueles seres que já não eram mais os seus pais. Lembrava-se dos amigos dos pais que adoravam pegá-lo no colo e mimá-lo. Não teria mais isso se também fosse atingido pelo fogo.

_É o garotinho mais lindo que já vi!_

_Que pele macia! Um verdadeiro anjinho!_

Afrodite não queria ficar feio.

**000**

Estava sozinho no mundo.

Aquele orfanato era um inferno. Era tudo muito feio, cinzento, malcheiroso.

Casais e mais casais haviam aparecido para adotar o anjinho que sobrevivera à tragédia do bairro nobre de Estocolmo. Na ausência de parentes vivos, havia se formado uma longa fila de adoção, quase uma batalha pela posse da criaturinha mais bela e adorável que já tinham visto. O filho dos sonhos. Visitas e mais visitas, aquilo já o havia cansado. Ignorava aqueles casais desesperados que faziam de tudo para agradá-lo. As mulheres muito gordas ou muito magras. Os homens carecas e muito peludos. Como eram asquerosos! Não chegavam aos pés de seus antigos pais.

Afrodite assistia a tudo calado. Não interagia, apenas olhava com um ligeiro ar de desdém no rosto delicado. Os adultos não desanimavam, provavelmente era choque. As crianças mais velhas, detestando a atenção de todos para o novato ilustre, tentavam lhe pregar peças, cortar-lhe os cabelos macios, assustá-lo, machucá-lo. Mas aquele _bonequinho distante _era inesperadamente safo.

Então, naquele dia nublado, o homem chegou. Afrodite espiou pela janela do terceiro andar do prédio encardido aquele estranho falar alguma coisa para a diretora do orfanato. A mulher se exaltou. Quis impedir a entrada do homem, que usava roupas estranhas; este, porém, conseguiu se livrar da mulher com um empurrão que parecera simples, mas lançara a diretora longe.

Um minuto depois, o homem estava entrando no dormitório, fitando Afrodite.

- Esperarei lá embaixo. Arrume suas coisas, estamos indo.

O garoto observou os olhos de um azul safíreo, profundo. Os cabelos negros como a noite. O corpo definido, mas não excessivamente musculoso. Sem pelos em demasia. Sem rugas. A voz séria, mas límpida.

Afrodite sorriu.

**000**

Aquele carro negro era confortável e o fazia se lembrar de seus pais.

Não olhou para trás. Odiava aquele prédio sujo e aquelas pessoas irritantes e feias. Mas, educado, deixara um _presente _aos colegas que quiseram se "despedir" assim que o estranho fechara a porta.

Abaixo de sua janela, entre as moitas ralas e espinhosas, estendia-se o corpo de um órfão.

**000**

A Groenlândia o lembrava vagamente de sua terra natal. Não sabia o porquê, já que era um lugar bastante ermo. Talvez a neve. Afrodite nunca gostara muito. Achava branco uma cor muito sem graça. Mesmo sua pele clarinha exibia um tom rosado que fazia sucesso entre os adultos.

Olhou uma vez, distraído, e não achou nada de mais na cabana em que passaria a viver com aquele homem bonito. Olhou por uma segunda vez, e a imagem surreal de viçosas rosas vermelhas crescendo em meio à neve nos fundos da cabana ficou marcada para sempre em sua memória.

**000**

_Beleza é Poder_.

Afrodite finalmente encontrara alguém que concordava com aquilo que já sabia desde a mais tenra idade. Um sorriso capaz de baixar a guarda, escondendo um perigo mortal. Assim como o jardim de rosas que ao longe é formado apenas por pétalas macias, mas que esconde em si um verdadeiro arsenal de espinhos.

Vincent era cortês e frio como o discípulo. Afrodite aprendeu a lidar com vários tipos de veneno, mas nenhum mais poderoso do que a voz de seu próprio mestre quando queria colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Era um homem inabalável, confiante em suas próprias habilidades. Fazia questão de deixar claro que era completamente imune ao charme e à beleza de Afrodite, que era muito imatura. Afrodite detestava ser menosprezado por seu mestre.

Tinha doze anos quando finalmente conheceu um olhar diferente da admiração e da inveja. Nos olhos azuis de seu mestre, viu a cobiça. Foi a primeira, mas certamente não a única vez em que veria esse tipo de brilho lascivo nos olhos de alguém. Direcionado a si.

As novas _lições _do mestre vinham acompanhadas por ondas terríveis de repulsa. Ninguém era digno de seu corpo. Nem mesmo seu mestre.

**000**

Por ocasião de um trágico e fatal _acidente _durante o treinamento, Afrodite descobriu que existia uma coisa que ficava mais bonita na neve do que as rosas vermelhas de seu mestre.

No sepultamento de Vincent, seu belo e pesaroso discípulo fez questão de jogar sobre o túmulo uma viçosa rosa, de um vermelho intenso como o sangue – uma verdadeira obra-prima. Suas pétalas estavam estranhamente quentes.

**000**

Cobiça. Inveja. Luxúria. Temor.

Quando assumiu o posto de cavaleiro de Peixes e passou a viver no Santuário, Afrodite teve de conviver com tudo isso. Soldados rasos devorando-o com o olhar, servas oferecendo os mais indecorosos favores. Seus colegas de patente o olhavam com desconfiança; alguns por julgá-lo delicado demais para um cavaleiro de ouro e outros – mais astutos – por enxergarem naqueles olhos límpidos uma criatura realmente ardilosa.

Não importava. Até sentia um certo prazer em revelar aos incautos o quão afiados seus espinhos podiam ser. Mas seguia sua vida, vez ou outra realizando missões entediantes, embora soubesse em seu âmago que alguma coisa haveria de balançar aquela mesmice em sua vida. Era o que sempre acontecia.

Talvez a morte do cavaleiro de Sagitário fosse o evento que estivera aguardando.

**000**

_Beleza é Poder_.

Seu lema ecoava em sua mente sempre que era chamado à presença do Patriarca. Ou melhor, do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ah, ele estava acostumado. Conseguia _sentir_, por trás da máscara que cobria o rosto de Saga, o mesmíssimo olhar de cobiça que tantos outros sempre direcionavam a ele.

Se Saga, ainda que um falso Grande Mestre, pudesse trazer ordem ao caos que era o Santuário – e o mundo – , a existência de Atena nas câmaras internas era um mero detalhe. Saga tinha o Poder outorgado pela força bruta, pela astúcia e pela posição que usurpara.

Saga julgava que Afrodite fosse um mero peão em um tabuleiro de xadrez – um peão esculpido no mais puro mármore de Carrara, mas ainda assim apenas um peão. Ah, como se enganava! Afrodite se divertia ao pensar que um homem tão poderoso quanto Saga de Gêmeos estivesse à mercê de seus sorrisos e de sua postura falsamente submissa.

Como era manipulável! Bastavam algumas frases dúbias, promessas – jamais concretizadas – lançadas no ar com o mais suave perfume de uma rosa, e Saga se tornava manso como um cordeiro. Suas missões se tornaram mais interessantes. Seu templo ganhou mais servos. Seus assassinatos de soldados insolentes não eram punidos.

Beleza era Poder. E isso Afrodite tinha.

**000**

- Estão em Sagitário. Não compreendo como puderam chegar tão longe, mas quero que esteja a postos.

- Acha mesmo que esses ratinhos de bronze chegarão até Peixes?

A pergunta de Afrodite foi questão de educação, apenas. Achava seus companheiros de ouro demasiadamente fracos e patéticos. No fundo, não duvidava.

- Não sei. De qualquer forma, sei que não passarão pelo mais belo e poderoso cavaleiro das Doze Casas...

Afrodite sorriu de leve, a cabeça abaixada em sinal de falsa submissão. Ele não se curvava verdadeiramente a ninguém.

- Não irei decepcioná-lo, _meu senhor_...

******0000000000**

Queria se manter preso às próprias lembranças. Não que fossem de todo doces, mas eram suportáveis. Infelizmente, porém, a realidade o chamava com as dores excruciantes e a dificuldade cada vez maior em respirar.

Por um breve momento, tivera a esperança de que Saga viesse ajudá-lo. Tinha quase certeza de que Pégasus a essa altura havia sido derrotado por sua Encomenda de Rosas no caminho até o Templo Principal, portanto Gêmeos poderia perfeitamente ir até Peixes.

Não o achava belo?

Não dizia que era o guerreiro mais valioso de seu séquito?

Não o desejava em seu leito?

A verdade atingira Afrodite como um raio. Era, de fato, apenas um peão. Mármore de Carrara, peça de colecionador.

Mas apenas um peão.

Conseguira derrubar os peões inimigos, mas fora sacrificado no decorrer da partida para que isso acontecesse. Para que o Rei pudesse reinar soberano em seu tabuleiro. Havia sido usado. E sentira prazer naquilo, pensando que detinha o verdadeiro Poder. Sentia-se poderoso enquanto se contentava com migalhas como servos ou o direito de escolher missões!

Mas Saga já não iria querer um cavaleiro tão patético em sua cama. Derrotado por um menino, ensanguentado, moribundo, já não tinha mais qualquer serventia. Morreria como outros colegas da Elite Dourada naquela noite.

Rosa inútil sem perfume, sem espinhos, sem a maciez de outrora. Uma rosa morta que seria podada e prontamente substituída no jardim do tabuleiro de Saga.

Percebeu que seu tórax não respondia mais às suas tentativas de respirar. Sentia aos poucos a agonia da hipóxia começar a desorientá-lo, a boca se abrir em um esgar enquanto buscava febrilmente por oxigênio – por um pouco de ar que pudesse prendê-lo mais um pouco à Terra. Tinha tanto a fazer! Era tão superior a tudo aquilo! Não podia morrer ali, daquela forma patética, sufocado com o próprio sangue.

Sua visão escurecia, a última imagem em suas retinas sendo a face tranquila de Andrômeda.

Não poderia morrer daquela forma. Tendo sido o mais belo em vida, deveria ser o mais belo também na morte! Não poderia permitir que houvesse um cadáver mais belo a seu lado.

Gastou suas últimas forças erguendo sua mão. Queria arranhar, desfigurar seu oponente, maculá-lo na morte. Impingir uma derrota a Shun, ainda que estética. Entregar-se a Thanatos com uma vitória moral sobre Andrômeda que pudesse lhe apaziguar o espírito atormentado.

A mão pálida roçou de leve a pele suave, mas não foi o suficiente. Caiu inerte sobre as rosas.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais:**

É aquele negócio: você se dispõe a escrever, tem a ideia na cabeça. Aí acontecem milhares de coisas pra atrapalhar, a ideia se perde e no fim você olha pro que escreveu e resmunga: "Não era assim que eu queria que saísse!". Mas escrevi assim mesmo.

Nem era pra eu inserir essas passagens da vida do Afrodite, no começo. Originalmente seria só esse sofrimento pela derrota, mas... senti a necessidade de escrever mais e acabou ficando confuso, peço desculpas x.x

Ah, sim: sei que a cena dos dois mortos (ou melhor, Afrodite morto e Shun quase morto) não é exatamente assim como retratei. Tomei a liberdade ("licença poética") de modificá-la um pouco para que servisse ao propósito da fic, ok?

Espero que tenha ficado, err... razoável, apesar do clichê. Não sou muito boa em drama/angst, mas a gente tenta, né? o.o''

_Kissus _e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
